Beautiful Swan
by ShadyLowinnski
Summary: Bella just see's herself as an ordinary girl. Not Popular. Not worthy. Not beautiful. She moved to Forks with her father because she needed a change. Can love bring her to see her true beauty? Or will she just go on in life feeling worthless. ALL HUMAN. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so the chapters may be shorter than expected. Once I really get in this the chapters will be longer. I really hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, R&R please. Enjoy~

Being the new girl sucks.

It's my first day of school in a small town where I know no one, but everybody else knows each other. So I'm sure everyone knows I'm coming. If not, I'm positive Charlie will be bragging to some of his friends and what not. So here I am in the school parking lot in my pre-historic Chevy that I've come to love much in the past couple of hours that I've been here. It smells a little like outdoors and dogs but that's okay. I still love it.

I can already feel eyes on me as I turn into the mostly packed parking lot. As I look around, I do spot couple of really nice cars. A lot of Volvo's and one BMW. All the rest are just average cars.

I quickly find a parking place. Unfortunately it's rather close to the fancy cars. YAY! As I cut my engine I notice that now _**EVERY SINGLE PERSON IS STARING.**_ Great.

I hate attention.

Doesn't everybody have something else to do? Like their Bio homework or rehearse for a Drama role. Or like not stare at me. Sheesh. Give a girl some room. I see some creepy guy with a group of his friends gawking at me from across the lot. As I looked at him closer I saw that he has blonde hair and a kind of weird face. It's very intense. He licks his lips at me. EW. What a pig. He even decides to wave at me with a pedophile smile encrusted on his face. A disgusted shiver goes down my spine. I make a mental note to stay away from this...person. As far away as possible.

Really, not this many people even bothered to glance at me when I was in Phoenix. And in some respects, I miss that. **NO ONE** there looked at me like I was the most interesting exhibit in the history of the world. Well, I may have exaggerated a little bit there, but these folks were staring, with no shame obviously. I guess they don't get that many new students often. Especially one's with old rusty trucks.

I finally muster up enough courage to get out my truck and proceed into the building. Once I shut the truck door, I start to make my way to the decaying building known as Forks High School. Then it happens. I wouldn't be me if it didn't. Everywhere I go, I always end up committing some act of clumsiness and embarrassing myself. I lose my footing and nearly fall flat on my face in a puddle of water from the rain earlier this morning. I say nearly because there is a strong yet gentle hand steadying me. I gasp when I finally look up. There is some beautiful work of art standing right beside me.

_Breathe Bella._

His Hair is amazing.

_Breathe Bella._

His body is amazing.

_Breathe Bella._

His eyes...I'm speechless.

_BREATHE WOMAN._

I don't think I can.

He was just that gorgeous.

His hair was in tousled golden locks that looked like it would take years to perfect. The kind of hair that you see in magazines. Perfection. But it also has this sense that he just gets up and comes to school. Next, his muscles. They were able to be seen through the fitted striped green shirt he was wearing. I had to keep myself from drooling.

His eyes are what got me though. They were like the rarest Emeralds you could ever find. They sparkled everywhere. Light or no light, they were still beautiful. I stare into his green eyes, mesmerized. He broke our silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a smooth, gentle voice.

A single nod is the only movement I could function. His voice was silk. He spoke again.

"I don't think I have ever seen you before. I know everyone in this school...You must be the new transfer student... Isabella right?"

He knows my name.

"Um…. Yes…. and just Bella," I told him trying not to blush.

"Okay, just Bella," a grin plastered his face. "Do you know where the office is?"

"Nope," I said popping the "p"

"Let me show you..." and with that, this gorgeous mystery boy hauled me off toward the building.

We walked into the tiny, cozy office of Forks High School and I was quickly greeted by a nice elderly woman. She gave me a smile as she said, "You must be Isabella Swan. Correct."

I give a slight nod. I just need to get use to the fact that people are probably going to call me Isabella in the beginning.

"Okay sweetheart, here's your schedule and a map of the school if you get lost," I take both items hoping to not be that kid who has their face in a map on their first day.

Then she looks at the boy. "Well, you may not need the map because Edward here knows the school pretty well. He can show you around. Wouldn't you Edward?" she asked him smiling politely.

EDWARD. I finally knew his name! Edward, Edward, Edward!

"Oh yes ma'am I surely will. I will make sure she gets everywhere on time," Edward replied and gave me a small wink.

Score one for Bella.

Ms. Cope smiled, "Okay, go ahead and get going. I don't want to keep y'all longer on the way to first hour."

With that Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me out the office. I don't know if it's just me or does he feel the electricity between us too?

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I need y'all's feedback! Show ya girl some love. I'm new to this and it will be greatly appreciated if you told me there are some things need to be addressed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm still new, so please work with me. Read and Review. Enjoy~

So far, this new school thing has been utterly boring and it's only my fifth period.

Edward me off to this class and left. For some reason that got _**EVERYONE**_ whispering and stealing glances at us. Oh well, I guess these guys like to gossip too.

I walked in the class and found an empty seat towards the back.

While waiting for the bell to ring I watched the rest of the class file in. I saw a shy girl walk to the back alone and took the seat next to me. She had long, wavy brown hair and she seemed to hide behind her glasses. This girl seemed nice and quiet. We might become really good friends.

As soon as I was about to introduce myself, this loud, obnoxious female barged into the class. She was with a group who I assumed are considered the "cool people". But then she made eye contact with me and got hot-headed for some reason.

She hollered "What are you doing in my seat?!"

Is this girl serious? We aren't in elementary school anymore. What is she talking about "in her seat"?

She spoke again.

"Umm… are you deaf? Do you hear me talking to you?" While talking she was popping her gum on every other word.

Oh hell no. I might be quieter than most people but I surely don't take crap either. She has crossed the line. I blew up on her.

"First off, let me get things straight. You aren't about to come in here talking to me like you have lost your mind. Other people might take that BS from you but not me. And you especially ain't about to scream at me because of some seat in a class. Grow up. This isn't elementary school. So I suggest you go find another seat rather than acting like a kindergartener and standing there screaming. There's plenty here. Or maybe you can go tell the teacher on me since you want to act like a child." The minute I said that, the room grew deathly quiet. You could hear a pen drop. While everybody waited for my new friend to have a comeback, I just sat back with my arms crossed across my chest. I am done with this argument and I surely am not moving. So she can say what she wants. It won't faze me.

She finally does something. Simply blows her gum in a bubble and sticks out her hand. When the bubble pops she says, "I'm Tanya." The room is still quiet as she talks.

Is she really trying to be civil after pissing me off? Um, No ma'am. I look down at her hand.

"And I'm not giving a fuck," I told her rolling my eyes and looking away.

The room erupts with "Ooooooohs". I don't really care. It doesn't bother me a bit.

She quickly debates what she should do next and decides to go take a seat in the front of the class. As she does so, the teacher walks in.

"Okay class! Today we were going outside, but it started ra..." she trails of as she notices me. "Oh you must be the new student, Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella." I reply as I stood up and smiled at her.

"Okay well it's nice to meet you, Bella," she gives me a warm smile. "I'm Ms. Baxter"

"Nice to me you as well, Ms. Baxter," I replied still keeping the smile glued to my face.

The class continued as normal and I finally got to talk to the quiet girl beside me. Her name was Angela Webber. She was very sweet and it's good to know that. At least I would get to go home with one friend. She also told me that nobody has ever gone off on Tanya like that before. There's a first time for everything.

When the class bell finally rang I gathered my bag and headed towards the door. Now on to lunch. When I reached the hallway, I was quickly greeted by Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. I don't know what it is about him.

He placed his hand on my back once again, which made the electricity course through me again, and lead me towards the cafeteria. He had invited me to eat lunch with the rest of his family. I agreed of course.

He took me through the lunch line. I got a slice of greasy pepperoni pizza, a bottle of lemonade, a small side salad, and an ice-cream sandwich. I possibly have an obsession with them.

When I got to the front of the line, I was about to pull out the lunch money Charlie gave me this morning, but Edward was already handing the lunch lady some of _**HIS**_ money for me. That was so sweet of him to do that for me, but I also could have paid for my own lunch.

"I was going to do it myself, Edward. There was no ne…"

He stops walking and faces me staring right in my eyes. It's like we went off into our own world.

"Hush," he placed a finger on my lip."It's okay. I wanted to do it anyways."

That was all he needed to do to keep me quiet. He gave me a wink and proceeded to his table. My lips felt like they were burning up.

We finally reached the table in the far left corner of the cafeteria.

Oh. My. God. They were all beautiful. He introduced me.

"Bella, these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice; and my brothers Emmett and Jasper," he said gesturing to them.

Rosalie was like a supermodel. Tall, blonde and flawless. Alice resembled like a pixie. She was small and petite. Her hair was in spikes around her head. In my head I would always refer to her as a pixie. I think I recognized her from one of my earlier classes.

Emmett was a big muscular male. He could be easily be mistaken for a bodybuilder. But he had a dimpled baby face and curly hair which then made him seem like a teddy bear. And last, Jasper, he was slender built and had long shaggy hair. He didn't look as social as everybody else though.

But what made me really like them is when they all welcomed me like I was one of them. It made my day completely. I took a seat next to Edward.

As lunch went on Emmett, the teddy bear, kept a constant flow of jokes about when Edward and myself would get together. I was steadily blushing.

GAHHH!

I was going to get Emmett back one day.

I mean Edward is amazing. And when I'm with him, I feel... I can't explain it… it's so complicated.

_Wait. Bella! Do you hear yourself? You JUST met him 5 hours ago. Calm down._

As I came out of my little thought session, I look up and notice everyone at the table is paired up. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Me and Edward. I thought he said this was his family. I'm going to have to ask about that later.

As lunch finally came to a close, Edward gathered my half eaten lunch and threw it away. So chivalry isn't dead after all. I smile at my little internal thought.

"What's funny?" Edward asked me raising an eyebrow.

Dang it he was watching. I instantly blush.

"Nothing," I told him looking down at my unlaced shoes.

"You know that blush is gorgeous on you," he said smirking as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

I bet I looked like a tomato right now. I hate when I blush, it's so embarrassing. But Edward doesn't think so. I smile harder.

"Are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?" he asked his eyes pleading.

"Possibly…. Not," I told him smiling. He looked irritated for a second, but quickly cooled down and smiled as we started to walk to our next class.

We finally arrive at my next class that I just so happen to have with Edward. He goes and takes his seat at the back and I just stare around the class before I notice that the only seat available was beside Edward. Another point for Swan!

We quickly get seated, but I feel someone staring at me. I turn to see that creepy guy from the parking lot looking at me and sitting behind him is that Tanya girl from earlier. This class will be very interesting.

I turn back to Edward. I stare into his eyes as he looks into mine. I didn't know what was going on, but his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently whispering to me. "Is something bothering you?"

"You see that guy over there?" I nudge me head towards the weirdo.

"James Hunter?" He replies in grave tone.

"I guess so. He creeps me out a little," I told him. "This morning in the parking lot, he licked his lips and waved at me. I was so freaked out and disgusted."

Edward's face grew emotionless as I said this.

"Bella, stay away from him, he is no good," he said in a serious voice.

I think there is something that he is not telling me about James. But I leave it at that and nod my head in understanding. His face becomes alive again as his smile that I'm starting to love, came back. I like it, like that. We spent the class period talking about myself a lot. He asked me what my favorites are…

"Favorite book?" he asked.

"Wuthering Heights," I told him smiling.

"Favorite food?"

"Ice-cream sandwiches," I told him looking down at my desk trying not to blush. He was softly laughing at my reply.

"Favorite song?"

"Clair de Lune," I said looking up at him. He gasped on this one.

"Why the gasp?" I ask intrigued.

His response, "I'm not trying to sound like I'm trying to impress you, but that's my favorite song too. I can play it on the piano."

I think my heart skipped a beat. I have something in common with him, but he can play piano.

Edward decides to continue.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Green..." I blush instantly.

Edward raises his eyebrow as he looks at me blushing.

"What's so special about green? Why the blush?" he asked interested for some reason.

"Nothing, I just really like the color," I responded nonchalantly, trying to shrug it off. But in my head I can't help, but think about the fact that my favorite color changed today from purple to green.

His eyes. They were the windows to his soul.

I could stare at them without ever getting tired.

Edward looked like he was in thought. Probably contemplating whether he should continue questioning me about my favorite color but then the bell rang. Darn it. I have to leave him. This let me down.

As Edward lead me down the hallway to my next class, which happened to be gym, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at me once again, but it didn't seem like they were staring because I was new, but because I was with him. This was weird. People walk together all the time here… Don't they? That's what I think… though…

I shouldn't let this get to me.

We arrived at the gym door and Edward walked in with me.

"Don't you have to get to class too?" I asked looking up at him which made me look back down at the ground.

"I'm already here," he said with a slight chuckle.

YES! More time with Edward! This is great!

"So we only have sixth and seventh hour together?" I ask

"And eighth..." he said smiling down at me.

"Okay, that's good," I said looking away from the ground to the wall.

Later once everybody has finally arrived, Coach Deblanc told us that today will be a free day where we can just sit around in the bleachers or go to the court and play basketball and stuff like that. Edward and I just sat in the bleachers, in our own little bubble.

I know it's the first day that I've been here and all, but it's just the way he looks at me. I can't help, but blush when I think about him.

He continues the questioning, but they're different this time.

"Why did you move to Forks?" he asked trying to do something with my hair, but failing. I rolled my eyes.

Ugh! This question was inevitable. I still don't want to answer it. I didn't want to tell anyone about the truth, but I think I can trust Edward… I think…

"My insecurities, basically. No one ever cared about me. Even my mom. As soon as she married Phil, her second husband, everything changed. Her whole life revolved around him. I figured why I should have to continue like this when I actually do have someone who cares about me, Charlie. He would always call to check on me and make me feel better. So I finally decided it was time to come live with him in Forks," I told him as I bit my lip.

After I gave Edward my short story he left my hair fall back down my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He looked into my eyes for a short second before looking away quickly.

"Well, I don't see why anybody wouldn't want to care about you. They must not have been fully functional," he said taking my hand into his.

He did it again. Making me blush. It was so sweet. I just wish I didn't blush though.

Time really gets away from us when we start to talk. The reason was that before I knew it the bell had rung. Yet again. We all filed out the gym with the rest of the class.

Edward and I were particularly close, but hey, I wasn't upset. I was literally squealing in the back of my mind.

While walking to our next and last shared class, we happened to pass Tanya. When she saw us together she gave me a death stare. I just smiled and waved at her. Edward saw my wave and asked who I was waving to out of curiosity. I told him it was Tanya and I also mentioned what happened earlier.

Edward chuckled a little and replied, "She probably just gave you the death stare because she has a crush on me… that's what the others say though… I tried explaining to her that I didn't like her, but she didn't listen," he told me taking my free arm and brought it up to his lips and kissed it making me blushing more and Tanya storm off.

My only thought was that Tanya was a complete lunatic and she really needs to get a life. As well, I don't know what to do after what Edward did.

I looked up at Edward who was smirking down at me.

"What was that for?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted her to leave and she did," he said continuing to walk. I followed behind him not saying anything about this.

When we got to our eighth hour. The teacher was already sitting at her desk before the bell rang and she called me over. She said I was going to have to introduce myself in front of everybody at the beginning of class. I didn't have to do this all day. I was starting to think I was getting lucky. Me? Lucky? Not a chance.

As soon as the bell rang I was called up to the front of the class. My palms were already sweaty.

I turn around to face everyone and right on the front row is my buddy Tanya. She makes a disgusted sound and I just wink at her. That pissed her off so bad that she looked away.

Quickly and as fast I can, I said, "Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella for short." With that I hurried off to my seat next to Edward. I take this opportunity to ask about his family.

"I thought you said Alice and Jasper; Rosalie and Emmet were your family?" I asked as I waited for a few minutes after the teacher started the lesson.

"They are," He replied looking away from my eyes.

"But everybody was paired up," I told him confused.

"Oh. I can see your confusion. Alice and Emmett are my real brother and sister. Rosalie and Jasper and siblings, twins actually. We are all so close that we feel like a family. We all grew up together."

Everything is clear now.

"Thanks for helping me make sense. At first I was _**SO**_ confused"

"No problem," He chuckled looking back at me.

The class went by rather fast. Edward kept me company. And I could have sworn Tanya was burning holes in my head with her eyes.

She really needs to get over herself.

We aren't even together.

It was finally time to go. Damn. I have to wait a whole day to see him again.

We exited the building and went to the student parking lot. I need to start remembering where places are. I spotted my truck and walked over to it.

"Are you sure that this thing can even run?" Edward asked as he caught up me quickly.

I nudge him in the side playfully.

"Hey! Don't disrespect the truck. It's special for me," I told him smiling.

"I'm just saying," he said shrugging, but smiling as well.

"I know," I guess it's time to go now. "See ya tomorrow, then," I said stopping and turned around to face him.

"Bye Bella," He gives me an unexpected hug wrapping his long arms around my waist. I instantly wrap my hands around his torso.

It felt like I was made to be there. Like we were two pieces two a puzzle.

With this being done, we let go of each other and he goes to get in one of those shiny Volvo's I saw this morning. I was blushing and stood there as his car backed away from the lot.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was tremendously longer, but I felt like I had to complete the school day. Please Review! And I know the summer is coming up! That means that I will try to update it constantly. But I need some feedback. TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! :) As well, Percabethforever2511 had helped me in this. She is my beta for this!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back you guys! Sorry If I keep y'all waiting :/ BUT Here's the new chapter. Enjoy~**

When I get home all I can think about is Edward. When his fingers pressed against my body, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt like we were made for each other. It was perfect. But I doubt he even thinks about me like that way. To him I was probably just a girl who needed directions.

I'm nothing special.

He probably hugs all the girls in school, except Tanya. He may even _kiss_ them.

That thought saddened me a bit. I really didn't like the possibility that might be true. Edward was a God. He could have whoever he wanted. Plain and simple.

And that was exactly what I am. Plain and Simple

Plain brown hair.

Simple brown eyes.

Nothing special.

I decided I need a distraction. So, I went in the kitchen to try to make dinner.

When I enter the rather plain setting, I notice that there is **NO FOOD.** Charlie has nothing to eat. This is unacceptable. How has this man been surviving? When I opened the pantry the only thing I saw was some spaghetti noodles, a moldy loaf of bread and a couple of can of Spam that I swear I saw the last time I was in the kitchen.

Unacceptable. All I knew was one thing. If I'm staying here, there has to be food ALWAYS in that pantry no matter what. In the refrigerator too.

I couldn't take the site of this disaster any longer. I rushed upstairs to grab my keys, phone and some emergency cash Charlie gave me. He said to use it if need be. And this situation was a COMPLETE emergency.

I rushed out the house and locked the door before I left. I jump into my truck and I put the key in. My engine roared to life so loud that I think I might have got a heart attack right then.

I cruise on down to the community grocery store, thinking about making baked chicken and potatoes for dinner. When I pull up in the parking lot, I thought I spotted a Volvo but I figured it was nothing.

While strolling into the store I grabbed a basket and headed towards the vegetable area. I grab a pound of potatoes and some other things we are going to be eating on other days.

After I'm done with this section, I go on over to the meat department. Over here, I pick up the chicken for tonight, and A LOT of ground beef. I have decided I done enough shopping for today and will come back for the snacks later on. But there is just one thing I have to stop and get.

My obsession. Ice-cream sandwiches.

As I glide down the frozen desert isle, I marvel at the selection they have. I keep walking though, until I get to the ones I want. I grab about 5 boxes of them.

It was then that I felt an ever so warm hand on my shoulder. My body lit up. I knew it was him and a smile crawled on my face.

"Well, hello Bella," He said. His breath was so close to my neck making me shiver.

Only Edward.

"I should have known I might find you in the ice-cream isle," He chuckled to himself.

I turned around to face him. "Yup! Obviously!" I winked at him.

"You are making dinner tonight?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Yes. Just some baked chicken and potatoes."

"Sounds delicious. I'm sure Charlie will love it," Edward exclaimed.

"Hopefully. So what are you doing here?"

"I was actually getting some chips, but I saw your truck and decided to come find you. I figured I would find you here."

I wonder if I should I invite him over to dinner. I don't want to sound too pushy though. I did only meet him today. But sometimes you have to take a chance.

I'm going for it.

"Ya know I'm going to have enough food for more than Charlie and myself... Maybe you would like to join us?" I look up at him shyly.

"Well of course I would, but do you think Charlie is okay with that?"

I nod. I'm sure Charlie won't mind because technically I'm making friends and this is a good thing because I'm new and in Phoenix I didn't have that many friends.

He beams at me. "Okay what time do you want me to come over?"

"I'll be done with everything at about 5:45 so be at my house by 6:00? If that's okay with you?"

"I'll be there," he says while proceeding to the checkout line.

I turn back around grab two more boxes of ice-cream sandwiches. Just for safe measure. And rush to the checkout line, ready for my dinner with Edward.

When I get home I start the food as quickly as possible, and then run upstairs to freshen up. I end up keeping on the same dark wash jeans I had on the morning but change into my purple sweater and a pair of ballet flats.

I rush back down stairs to check on the food. It's already 5:30 and Charlie walks through the door.

"Hi Dad how was work?" I ask him as he sits down on his chair.

"Nothing new," he sighs "But how was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends?"

"Actually school was pretty good. I made a handful of friends that I think are really nice. I wanted to ask you if it was okay that I invited one of them over for dinner tonight."

"Sure Bells! What's her name?" He exclaims. Clearly excited for me.

"_HIS_ name is Edward," I say putting emphasis on his.

Charlie falls quiet and ever so slightly narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, I guess it would be okay. He is just a friend right?"

"Yes! Just a friend!" I clarify.

An amazingly perfect God-type friend. But a friend nonetheless.

6 o'clock rolls around in a flash. I was sitting on my bed listening to Bad Thing by King Tuff when I hear a rumble coming from outside. I get up to see what if was and there was Edward. On time and looking as handsome as ever. I rush down stairs, stumbling in the process.

"Bells are you o…" He was cut-off by the doorbell ringing.

I go answer the door the there he is. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. He adorned a crooked smile on his face that I really love. The one that makes me blush.

"Hello Bella," he said smiling more and his eyes lightened up which really brightened my mood up more.

"Hey, come on in," I smile at him.

Edward strolls in effortlessly and I notice he is carrying a plate.

"What do you have there?" I raise an eyebrow at him curiously. I wonder if he brought his own plate to use. Weird…

"My mother sent me with a plate of brownies. She told me it wasn't polite to come to dinner empty handed," he answers sort of embarrassed.

I hadn't noticed we were in our little bubble again. Charlie cleared his throat.

Edward was the first to speak. "My apologies sir. I don't wish to intrude on you and Bella's dinner. I can leave if you would like," Edward explains nervously.

"No, no it's okay. I'm glad that Bella brought you over," Charlie said smiling.

They both walked towards each other and shook hands.

Charlie speaks again. "Well why don't we get to eating. I'm starving! The food has had my stomach growling long enough."

All of us started laughing at what Charlie said. Hmm…

We all walk towards the kitchen and are all seated.

I get to serve the food and for the rest of dinner there wasn't a real conversation. Just a few questions here and there.

Once finished, Charlie says that he wants to go start watching the baseball game. I get up and clear the plates away. Edward comes over to help me. I wash, he dries the plates.

Afterwards we go sit back down and enjoy the brownies that his mom baked. THEY WERE AMAZING! These were by far the most delectable brownies I have ever tasted.

"I must have her recipe!" I exclaim to Edward

He chuckles. "Well I guess they are kind of good, but not as good as the dinner."

"Kind of?! These are amazing! And thanks," I say starting to blush. I'm glad he can't see in this dark light.

"No problem."

After I stuff my face it three more brownies. I invite Edward to go sit on the patio with me. We passed Charlie, but he was too engulfed in the game. When we get outside. There is a slight breeze and the sun is beginning to set. This is perfect. We go sit on the bench and just talk about random stuff like he would ask if I had a crush when I lived in Phoenix, did I have a boyfriend there and stuff. I wonder why he asked those types of questions...?

All too soon the sun is gone and it is replaced with the moon. I looked over at Edward who is on his feet.

"I have to get going now," he said frowning.

"Aww," escapes my mouth sounding very disappointed.

"I don't want to leave either, but I'll see you at school tomorrow," he says hopefully his smile coming back to place.

I stand up as well and he gives me a familiar but new hug. This time he holds me a little tighter. A little longer.

He lets me go and I say, "It was a pleasure having you for dinner tonight." I smiled looking into his beautiful green orbs. I could stare at them forever.

"The pleasure was all mine," he winks before turning and walking off towards his car. Before getting in he looked at me and smiled my smile. I blushed. He smirked shaking his head before getting in his car.

I watch my god get into his car once again today and drive off. I swear I caught him looking at me rather than looking ahead. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. I said goodnight to Charlie and went straight to my room. I plopped onto my bed not even wanting to change my clothes. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow…

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. And I wanted to say that I am from the south so I might use y'all and ma'am a lot! Sorry it's just habit. I'm trying to set an update schedule for myself so please bare with me…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no clue where this chapter is going to go. All I can say is Enjoy~**

I wake up in the middle of the night. Another dream about Edward, but it was all chaos.

This time, we were in a beautiful meadow. It was decorated with an assortment of wildflowers. The meadow itself was a perfect circle lined with thick trees at the border. Edward stood in the center, practically glowing. He was a sight to behold. His emerald eyes held so much joy and happiness. There was another emotion there; I just couldn't place it. I joined him in the center and we just sat there talking about everything. I dozed off in his arms. I wake up again.

Whoa. Did I just have a dream INSIDE another dream?

I really need to get some more sleep.

When I wake up again and look at the time. WHAT?! It's already 8:00 a.m. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom.

I make a bowl of cereal and grab and apple. Charlie must have already left for work. I noticed that there is a note on the fridge reading:

_Bella we need to talk when I get home. It's nothing bad, so don't let it bother you today at school. Stay focused._

_Much love,  
Dad._

I have a strong feeling the "stay focused" part of the note was referring to Edward. But I can't control anything that happens with him.

I'm still thinking about the whole letter while I grab my keys and my wallet and head for the door. It is very foggy outside and I almost didn't notice the Volvo parked in my driveway.

I'm frozen like a statue and couldn't move my legs. I couldn't believe it…

He really didn't have to come pick me up. But then again this is Edward. And with Edward comes chivalry. He gets out the car to come greet me.

"Morning Bella," he smiled that charming smile that I love so much.

"Morning, Edward," I smile back at him. He walks around to open the passenger down for me. It's so sweet of him to do that. God! This guy is seriously stealing my heart!

I climb into the warm seat and sense his familiar fragrance. I feel content. I take a deep breath in and let his scent fill my nostrils completely. A smile emerges on my lips.

"How did you sleep?" Edward's voice brings me back.

"Okay. I guess. I woke up in the middle of the night" I mumble looking down at my feet. I didn't want to tell him that I was literally dreaming about him.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked worried slightly.

"No...actually, it was a good dream. I was sort of disappointed when it ended," I told him embarrassed after I said it. I bet I'm the color of a tomato again.

"Really?" he laughed relaxing a bit and starting the car. He backed out of my driveway and started down the street.

I try to focus on the road. I really don't want to tell him about my dream. It's embarrassing. _'Ohh, ya know Edward. I just dreamt about you. We were in a meadow. Laughing and holding hands and doing "couple stuff". No biggie. Even though we just me like yesterday! It's perfectly normal.'_

I can already see that the conversation is beginning to be awkward.

So I simply answer, "It was just a good dream. That's it." I tried to act casual.

But I also should have known that Edward wouldn't leave it at that.

"Well why the dramatic pause and blush? Can you please tell me Bella?" His voice softened. Pleadingly. I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared that he might think I'm weird. I don't want him to think like that…

By this time we were in the student parking lot. We still had some time to kill thanks to Edward's crazy driving. I dare to look up at him through my eyelashes and I shouldn't have. His eyes were bright and wide. They also had some unknown emotion in them that I couldn't place. It was like the one from my dream. I love/hate when he does this. Smolders...No It's something different. _DAZZLING_. That's it. He dazzles me. And I love it. The only downside is that my heart starts to sound like a steam engine and I blush deeply. What am I going to do? God…

Edward inched closer to me locking the door.

"You still didn't answer my question Bella," he breathed against my neck. "What was your dream about? Why were you blushing?"

I sigh. Might as well tell him and get it over with.

"It was kind of about you..." I told him and tried my best to open my door, but it would open. He must have still had it locked. Ugh!

I swear he stopped breathing. This is bad. He thinks I'm crazy now. _**Great job Bella!**_ I knew I shouldn't have said it. He is going to run out of his car screaming at any moment. I point my head down, ashamed. I can still feel Edward's gaze on me.

Another second passes.

He finally speaks up

"Really? Well isn't that a coincidence? I dreamt about you to Bella..." He trails off looking away from me.

My head snaps up in shock. Is this really happening? Did Edward just admit to dreaming about me?

"And if you ask me, It was a pretty good dream," He adds on starting to smile.

I can't form words.

I just sit there like a deer in headlights. Wide-eyed and mouth gaping open.

"Bella I think we should get to class already. We might be late if we stay here," he said unlocking my door.

But here is where I wanted to stay. With Edward, by ourselves and no one else bothering us. That would just have to wait though.

I nod my head. Before I know it my door is being swung open and a gentle hand outstretched towards me.

I grab it and he pulls me out the car. We start on our way in the building. Our bodies not touching, but dangerously close.

I sit in second period staring out the window, awaiting class to begin, when I hear a high-pitched voice. I whip my head around to see none other than the _**FAMOUS **_Alice.

She makes eye contact with me and strolls over to take the seat next to me.

"How's it going Bella? Do you like Forks so far?" she said sitting down.

"I'm actually really good and Forks is great aside from the weather," I pout.

She giggles.

"That's great. Has everybody been kind to you?"

"Yeah… except Tanya. But I don't really care about her," I shrug.

"Well that's good! And don't let her get to you. She's stuck up anyways," Alice explains "So how have you been getting along with Edward?"

I tense momentarily. How much should I tell Alice? She seems trustworthy, but I don't want her going off telling Edward everything.

"We're getting along really good. He is so kind..." I try to leave it at that but unfortunately Alice is just like Edward when it comes to obtaining information.

"So you two are just friends," she gestures with her fingers.

Ugh. Why does Alice have to make this difficult to explain?

The teacher, , walked in and said that we would have a free day since we were ahead of her other classes. Alice and I continued on with our conversation at a reduced tone.

"Sure..." I answer skeptically

"Do you wanna be...more than friends with him?" She raises an eyebrow smirking.

"...Possibly… but I don't know…" I told her looking down.

"_**I KNEW IT!**_" She blurts out.

Damn it. I should have said less.

"Alice can you please be quiet? You should know that everyone are looking at us right?" I hiss.

She just giggles. "I knew you were the one for him. He didn't act different until you came along yesterday. None of the other girls held his attention. After he met you he smiled more, he...he just changed," She beamed at me.

All the things she was saying about him and made me blush even more.

"I don't know Alice it all seems kind of sudden…" I told her.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to push a lot of stuff on you. I was just happy because it seemed like Edward wasn't going to be lonely anymore. Have you noticed our family? We are all paired up except for him. It's kind of depressing to see him by himself when everybody else is together. He says he doesn't mind it, but we all know it kills him on the inside," she said smiling, but I could see pity in her eyes.

"I would like to get to know Edward better, though… He so... I can't explain it but when I'm with him I feel content and… I just can't explain it!" I told her shaking my head smiling even more.

I can't believe I just told her that, but I'm sure I can trust Alice.

"Bella, I think that you and Edward are meant for each other," She states simply like it wasn't something so big she said.

I want to believe it. I really do. I just feel like there is someone out there who can offer Edward more. Someone better than me…

We don't continue on this topic we just get to know each other better.

Alice tells me about her family and describes everyone's personality to me.

Jasper is very reserved and cautious but is also very intelligent; He has impressive knowledge of the civil war. Rosalie is a huge shopper like Alice and is a bit vain at times. Emmett is the big playful jokester of the bunch, constantly up to something. Carlisle is caring and compassionate but also stern when needed. Esme is just an ideal mother; always there when you need her and has amazing listening skills which makes her easy to talk to. And finally Edward… When she spoke of him, all I could do was smile and blush.

She told me he was a talented singer. I blushed when she said he should make a song and sing it to me in front of everyone.

After all this, Alice elaborated about all the shopping she likes to do. I have a feeling that she is going to try to tag me along and play dress-up. A shiver runs down my body. I hate shopping. This may get difficult.

In return I tell Alice about my life, or more of an existence, before Forks. I didn't have any friends or anybody who cared about me in Phoenix. It's kind of depressing now that I think back on it. My own mother didn't even give me a second thought. Charlie was always there for me, even though it was over the phone, he was still there. And that is what matter.

As we came to a close in our conversation, the bell rang. When we get up to leave, I pull out a piece of paper to give Alice my number. I told her to text me later tonight.

"Okay. See ya at lunch Bella" Alice chirped at me and skipped out of class to a waiting Jasper.

"Bye, Alice," I wave and see Edward leaning against my door frame.

Perfect… Dazzling… Oh my god… This guy is literally driving me insane…

I greet him, but he just gives me a light hug and says, "How was class?"

I couldn't speak for a moment, but after 5 seconds I found my voice.

"Great. Alice and I got to talk!" I exclaim smiling up at him.

Alice and I had gotten really close the few minutes that we talked. It's like I knew her my whole life.

"I noticed. Anything special?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No… She just told me about your family and her shopping trips and I shared some things about my life in Phoenix. It's really kind of depressing," I told him shrugging.

Edward just leaves it at that. Thank goodness.

We arrive at my next class and Edward gives me another hug goodbye. I really like our hugs. I smile up at him and watch him walk off. I take my seat in class not even bothering to listen to the teacher.

This is what happens in each class leading up to lunch. Edward walks with me. Edward hugs me. I just sit in class and daydream about Edward. I think I already have an unhealthy obsession with Edward. It's worse than my one with ice-cream sandwiches so that's saying something.

Finally! Lunch time! Edward and I make our way down to the cafeteria and he brings me through the line again. This time I just get a salad, a cup of tea and another ice-cream sandwich of course. Edward was handing the lunch lady his money already. He is so… I don't have any words…

We stroll over to the table to join the others. Alice looks at me when I pass her and winks.

Act natural Bella.

We take our seats and Edward scoots closer to me. Without knowing it, I do the same.

I eat my lunch and half way through I become the center of attention.

"So Bella, how have you and Eddie here been?" Emmett ask bluntly

"Um… Good. He's been helping me and walking me to classes…" I told Emmett not looking up from my food.

"Have you guys started dating yet?" he asked smirking slightly

"I don't think it's lik..."I get cut off by Edward.

"No Emmett," he answers sternly. "Now leave her alone so she can eat." With that said, the conversation went to something else.

Alice invited me to a sleepover with Rose and herself. I accepted but all I could think about was Edward's comment. Did I basically just get rejected? I don't know what rejection feels like but still. It kind of hurt. And the way he answered, he was so fierce. It saddened me a lot.

I continued to finish my lunch and saved my ice-cream sandwich for last. It was amazing. I could never get over them. As I took my last bit the bell rang just in time. I rose to throw my trash away but Edward insisted on doing it himself.

We walked to our next class together. There wasn't as many stares like yesterday. Now the only people who paid me any attention were the ones, who weren't here yesterday, and Tanya and her group.

When we got to class we took our seats from yesterday and sat close enough to where our knees were touching as well as our elbows. Electricity coursed through me at an unyielding speed. It was exciting.

Unfortunately we had work to do in this class, Edward and I didn't talk as much, but that did not keep him from making me giggle. This earned glances from Tanya and James. They should just date already. They're both kind of crazy so they should make a great couple. The thought made me giggle again.

Edward glanced at me.

"Why did you giggle right now? What's so funny?" he whispered smiling.

"I'll tell you after…" I told him. Edward nodded still smiling and went back to his work.

When the class ended Edward extended his hand towards me once again to help me get up but this time he carried my bag for me. I was about to say he didn't have to but I knew he was going to insist. I just let him do it.

In the hall, a random person knocked me over in a hurry to get to class and I almost stumbled on my face but Edward's strong arms were there to catch me. I looked up and my breath caught. His eyes had that same intense emotion that I couldn't place from earlier. He was dazzling me yet again. A slight rose tint colored my cheeks. I leaned into him.

Just then, I heard a throat clearing behind us. I step backwards from him and see a petite figure standing there with her arms crossed. Alice. She was also accompanied by Rose.

"You guys need to stop flirting and get to class before you two are late," Alice scolded. I could still see her smirking slightly.

Edward and I just walked off, a blush staining both our faces.

In gym, we were having another free day to just do whatever. I've noticed that we don't really do a lot of work here. That's okay with me though.

As we sit in the bleachers, I sense Edward is tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

Is he already tired of me? I should have known I was overbearing. I'm such an idiot…

"Nothing… Bella I wanted to ask you something…" He said taking my hand into his, but he wasn't looking up at me.

I froze.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered looking down at our connected hands.

"Will you… Um…" he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you will go to the theaters with me, then eat dinner with me today. I know this beautiful restaurant that would suit us perfectly.

"Sure, why not? I bet it would be fun!" I answer with as much confidence as I can muster. I look up at him to see Edward beaming at me. His eyes held so much joy in them. I looked back down at our intertwined hands and then back up at his face.

A smile formed on my face because I know that I gave just gave him his…

**A/N: I hope y'all like it as much as I did! I wanted to give a shout of to my amazing beta: percabethforever2511. Her help is amazing to me!**


End file.
